


Antonie

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [43]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't quell his jealousy and Shannon realizes his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonie

Jared sighed as he munched on yet another bowl of popcorn, in his yet again empty house, on his couch watching a boring action movie that barely had a plot on a Friday night.  With another heavy exhale, Jared took a sip of cider and rested his head against the arm rest, bored out of his mind and utterly lonely.

                His older brother has once again dumped him on their weekly movie night.

                The first few times Jared didn’t care, there were times when he had to dump Shannon, but this was the sixth week in a row, and Jared was getting fed up with Antonie.

                With a frown, Jared turned off the tv and set aside the bowl before marching up the stairs. Just another lonely Friday.

* * *

 

                Jared yawned as he heard Shannon’s ring tone go off. The blond man glanced up from his Blackberry and peered into the living room where Shannon’s jacket was. Glancing upstairs, Jared could faintly hear the shower running. He quickly hurried to the living room and picked up Shannon’s Iphone and gingerly pressed ‘Answer’

                “Uh, hello?”

                “Jay? I thought I was calling Shannon.” Antonie’s voice said.

                Jared frowned, “You did. Shan’s taking a shower and I saw you on the caller ID so I just picked up,”

                “Ah, well can you tell Shan-Man that I got us another gig for us this Friday?” Antonie asked.

                “Uh, sure. I guess.” Jared replied, somewhat moodily.

                “Thanks man!”

                Sighing, Jared put the phone back into the pocket and trudged back to the kitchen.  He guessed he should be happy. Shannon was making a name for himself. He was no longer just Jared Leto’s older brother.

                “Who rang?” Shannon asked, rubbing his hair dry with a towel as he came down the stairs in a pair of black sweatpants.

                “Antonie, you have another gig this Friday.” Jared mumbled, his eyes never leaving his phone as he scrolled through messages.

                “We do, sweet.” Shannon said with a large smile.

                “Coffee’s on the table,” Jared sighed before leaving the kitchen and padding his way upstairs, deciding to spend the rest of the day in his room.

* * *

 

                Hauling in bags of groceries, Jared haphazardly made his way to the kitchen, wincing as he heard a few canned goods hit the floor on the trip there.  Wincing as he sat down, Jared rubbed his feet. His gout was acting up again. With a shake of his head, he peered around the threshold of the kitchen. “Hey Shan!” he shouted, the man once again playing some video game that Jared didn’t care about.

                “Antonie! No, go to the left!” Shannon shouted into his headset.

                Jared frowned.  _Oh, Antonie._

                Sighing, he stood up and made his way across the house once again, picking up wayward cans and to haul in the last of the bags.

                 _I should be happy._  He chanted in his head,  _Then why do I want to fucking rip Antonie to shreds!_

* * *

 

                Jared was curled up on the couch, notebook in hand and random sketches appearing on the page. A random movie was playing in the background, but Jared hadn’t paid attention to it for the past hour, too bored with it. Shannon was, once again, out on a gig. Tomo was busy doing something with Vicki, and he honestly didn’t want to break up the two newlyweds so shortly after Tomo got home from touring. He already felt like a dick for making Tomo spend time away from his wife.

                Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling.  _I need to get a fucking social life._

 _Of course, whenever I do go out, I’m ether dating the girl I’m with, or gay and banging the man I’m with._  He snorted,  _Ah, fame. It’s a pain in the fucking ass._

Hearing the door open, Jared peered up from the notebook. Shannon appeared with a frown on his face. “You’re home early.”

                “Gig fell through,” Shannon answered.

                “Oh.”

                Jared turned back to his sketches, frowning when he drew a face too narrow. “What’cha doin’?”

                “Sketching, and watching a movie, although I’m not sure what’s going on in the movie.” Snorted Jared.

                “It’s Friday,” Shannon mumbled, “Fuck.”

                Jared shrugged, “You’ve been busy. Can’t say I haven’t been in the past.”

                Shannon nodded and sat down beside his brother’s feet, the younger man taking up two-thirds of the couch. “Tomorrow, if you want, we can go for lunch or something. Feels like ages since we’ve hung out.”

                “Can’t.”

                “Why?”

                “Doctor’s appointment.”

                Shannon blinked and quickly looked over his baby brother’s body, “Are you okay?”

                “My gout’s been acting up so I’m going in to see if I can get some better medication,” Jared answered, “Hence why I haven’t been walking around much the past few days.”

                “Shit,” Shannon mentally berated himself. He always prided himself on knowing when his family was in pain and needed him. Family always came first in Shannon’s mind, especially his baby brother, considering without Shannon’s guidance, the man would probably already be dead.

                Jared merely shrugged, “I’m fine.”

                “How long has it been flared up?”

                “Since the day before I went grocery shopping so, six days?” Jared answered

                “You went grocery shopping?”

                “You were busy playing that one game, Call of Honor or whatever, with Antonie. I asked if you want to come but you were too into it.” Jared said.

                “Call of Duty,” Shannon corrected “And you should’ve knocked me over the head or something. You shouldn’t have driven or went shopping with your gout acting up.”

                “It’s pain Shan, not like I can’t use my feet.”

                Shannon sighed and kneaded his forehead, “Jesus, anything else I’ve missed.”

                “Besides Movie Night, nothing.” Jared said with a snort.

                Shannon frowned, “I’m a shit brother. I’m sorry dude.”

                “You’re not a shit brother. You’re out doing your own thing, and I’m proud of you,” Jared replied with a small smile, “I understand if things need to push to the wayside.”

                “You’re my brother though; you shouldn’t be pushed to the wayside”

                Jared shrugged and put his notebook next to the empty bowl, “What’s done is done. I’m heading to bed, my appointment is at eight.” He said, wincing as he stood.

                Shannon watched with sorrowful eyes as his baby brother inched his way to the stairs. Quickly, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and flung one of his arms around his shoulders and lifted Jared somewhat off the ground so the singer didn’t have to put much weight on the swollen appendages. It was a slow process but eventually Shannon led his brother to his bedroom and lowered him to the bed. With a quick hug, Shannon bided his brother a good night and eased the door shut.

                Heading to his own bedroom down the hall, Shannon took out his cell phone and speed dialed one of his best friends, “Hey Antonie, uh, favor dude.”

                “Yeah Shan-Man?”

                “No gigs for a while alright, uh, I got other things to do right now.


End file.
